


Hotter Touch A Better Fuck

by nellie_higgins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a nice cock too, Harry has big hands, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellie_higgins/pseuds/nellie_higgins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have a watersports kink do you?" Louis says before fiddling around with his hole. God he wanted this so bad.<br/>"Oh god no." And then Harry has his face between Louis' legs.</p><p> </p><p>Or where Louis and Harry meet in the bathroom. Harry has a habit of pissing on the boys he likes. (Well not really. But Louis says) </p><p>All Harry can do is rim. And Louis fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter Touch A Better Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becomingjocelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=becomingjocelyn).



Harry really really has to pee.

Like his bladder is about ready to hit the floor. And he knows. Of course Harry knows he would have to leave his mum alone while she waits.

He doesn't want to. But he also doesn't want to piss himself. His pee deserves more than the ground where people are to walk all over it. His pee definitely deserves a nice urinal, he thinks. "Mum? Is it okay if I leave you for a moment? I really have to pee." And she understands. Harry was drinking water all morning complaining about dry mouth. He just might be a little nervous. "Sure, babe. Just don't forget to willy wiggle before you tuck."

Harry has to shout an embarrassed "Mum!", his face the color of a tomato before he runs off to the loo. He doesn't stick around to hear people laugh.  
~~~~~~~

It's a huge relief when he finally gets to pee. And wow its like, a lot of pee. Harry is peeing so much he doesn't think he'll ever piss again. It last long enough for two new people to walk in. One man who washes his hands, and another boy he hadn't quite looked at yet. He's using the urinal next to Harry, and he's quite sure it's very, very impolite to look over. However, god. The curly haired lad is just so bored and he's been peeing for forever. "It's not like you're ever going to see him again. Just look." He internally preaches to himself. And he feels as if he's done so many things great in his life. One look over wouldn't hurt. And so he quickly glances over out the corner of his eyes. And he's 1000% sure the boy saw him. The very cute hot boy. Oh god a hot boy. Maybe he should say hello. Just turn and say- "Oops." And great. Harry Edward fucking Styles just pissed all over a cute boy. And the only words of apology he has to show for it is oops. Motherfucking 'oops'. He's going to be lonely forever. But the cute boy mutters "Hi." And gives him a twinkly ass smile. So he didn't royally fuck up. Yes. This is amazing. And Harry finally stops peeing just at the same time cute boy does and he's convinced that they are soul mates. Harry wiggles before he tucks just like his mom says and he effectively gets pee everywhere. Thanks mom. But the next thing cute boy says is: "Darn you put it away. You had a really nice cock." Well, he doesn't really say that, but Harry can dream. He does however ask for his name. "I'm uh, Harry. " he says. And cute boy does that smile thing again. And Harry is so fucked. "So, Harry no last name. What brings you to this fabulous loo today. And I'm Louis by the way. Louis Tomlinson " Okay it is a nice toilet. But that's besides the point. Louis is talking to him. Wow. "Styles um my last name is Styles. And I had to wee very badly." It's the cutest thing Louis has every heard. He just might keep him. Then Louis actually says: "You did wee for a long time. Nice prick by the way." Then Harry has to ask to kiss him. Louis says yes. Frantically shoving Harry against the wall, their lips meet. And there are also sparks. And electricity. Louis could kiss Harry all day. But he doesn't have much time for that. He just wants to get Harry out of those clothes and remove his ridiculous, ugly scarf. Pulling back away from Harrys lips, he kisses back up. All he has to do is fiddle with the sides of his shirt and Harry lifts up his arms. Louis hands desperately shove under his shirt and lift up. It tickles, Harry thinks. When Louis holds his clothes at the armpits before pulling off his cardigan and tearing away any other ridiculous clothing. Harry actually giggles. Then he moans because Louis has his mouth on his right nipple. And God its his favorite. He touches it every time he has a wank. And Louis is thankful to the gods above that no one is in the restroom. He doesn't want to be separated from Harry at this moment. So he locks the entire restroom and they have it all to themselves. That makes them a little excited. "What do you want me to do, sunshine?" Louis mumbles all dopey against Harrys lips. "Maybe I could suck you off. Or you could rim me." And it makes Harry moan. He's never gotten a blowjob before. He wants one. He wants one bad. But all Harry knows how to DO is rim. What if Louis wants one in return. "What if we did 69?" The older boy can't pull them to the floor fast enough. ~~~~ It feels really fucking good. Louis keeps toying around with his balls and pushing Harrys dick back with his dainty hand before greedily stuffing it back in his mouth. Harry has yet to even kitten lick Louis' hole and he's getting a bit impatient. Lifting his hips every couple seconds to get Harry to do something. Harry is scared is the thing. He's perfect at rimming. He's rimmed a lot of blokes, and it's the farthest he's ever done. He doesn't know why, but he has a feeling that maybe it's because he likes responsive men. But Louis isn't just a responsive man. He's LOUIS for God's sake. He has such a nice arse that Harry is sure he has high standards for when it comes to what goes near it. "Harry I swear if your mouth isn't on me in two point two seconds I'll bite your prick. I mean it." Louis grabs a hold of his balls and holds them tight. Says he will only let go when Harry gives him what he fucking wants. And Harry stutters because it's just that Louis is so fit and he can't mess this up. Oh my god. Louis gets it now "You don't have a watersports kink do you?" Louis says before fiddling around with his hole. God he wants this so bad. For Harry to put is mouth right where he wants it. "Oh god no." And then Harry has his face between Louis' legs. His response is immediate. It turns Harry on. Very much so. He keens when Harry playfully nips around the area with his teeth. He also whines when Harry points his tongue and pushes but doesn't quite go in. And when Harry opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out to lay it flat on Louis' hole, he's so gone. He can't take it anymore. His head flies back before he remembers that their on a bathroom floor and the only thing cushioning them is their clothes. He leans it back carefully and looks up at the ceiling and whines high. Louis knows his body very well. Although he's a top, he can't resist the fact that he loves a nice tongue on his hole. Harry gives him the best rim job he's ever received. He is not biased one bit. He knows when to point his tongue and when to flatten it and push hard enough so that it drives him mad. Harry makes Louis so stupid. After a while of pleasure, Louis is conviced he's "Gonna fucking come. Harry stop." And Harry can't believe he can come just from being rimmed. He'll have to test out that theory another time. But for now, his jaw hurts and he has to completely turn his body to kiss Louis and ask: "Do you have stuff?" Louis does have stuff. Of course he has stuff. He's hot, older (Harry hopes. He has a thing for older men) , and experienced. So yeah, he has stuff. When Louis finally scissors him open and touches all the right spots Harry is sure he's ready. He doesn't tell Louis he's never done this. He wants it so bad. So Louis rolls a condom on his dick that's not quite as long as Harry but as thick as a coke can. Harry is sure the tight pressure it's going to inflict on his prostate is something he's not ready for. (In a good way of course) It's going to feel so fucking good. He finally, finally pushes in to him and it hurts. Bad. But Louis distracts him with kisses. Harry is sure that if Louis was his boyfriend, he'd take care of him. Harry is gonna count on it. They fuck on various surfaces. One of which happen to be the counter where Harry can see himself getting pounded into like the little twinky slut he is. (Louis says). He also calls Louis daddy and he pounds into him faster, harder. Just how Harry likes it. The older lad is making Harry feel so amazing. Never ever like this before. And it only takes a couple of tugs of his cock before Harry is coming. His hole is tight around Louis. Extra, extra tight. So by the simple laws of nature, Louis comes too. They come down from their highs lazily kissing when Harry makes a sudden realization that he had left his mum all this time. Before Harry rushes out, Louis ask for a picture "For when your famous of course." And also let's Harry sign his ass. Louis does have a certain sense of humor. "Just don't let anymore boys tramp stamp you." Harry says. Louis takes much pleasure in kicking him in the shins. Harry does become famous. Louis too. And he says "Do you have a habit of pissing on boys you like? Or am I just special?" The day Harry ask him to be his boyfriend. And my god its embarrassing. Harry also tells Louis he was a virgin that day. Louis gets angry. Saying Harry deserves more than just some toilet shag. But to Harry, it was amazing. He has never felt so bad, sexy, alive. Louis has a habit of making him feel that way. So he calms him down with kisses and a "Look on the bright side. That gives you more to show me." Louis does take him up on that offer when Harry rides cock for the first time that night. He also let's Harry rim him again. Harry is of course amazing. Louis in fact does keep him. Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucked. I wrote a short imagine on an instagram post and it kind of happened. In honor of 7/10/15


End file.
